Voluntad & sombras
by coldgirl93
Summary: Dueñas de un pasado lleno de sombras y lagunas, poseedoras de un poder codiciado que las llevará a recorrer un camino peligroso donde sus sentimientos y deseos serán sus peores enemigos. Una historia llena de oscuridad, chocolates, drama, secretos, romance y Elsanna.


**los personajes de la siguiente historia no me pertenecen... y bueno espero que les agrade la historia, disfruten. **

* * *

Prologo

Hubo un tiempo que la magia corría por las venas de todo mortal, limitada solo por los deseos, la capacidad, la determinación y las leyes inquebrantables del universo; existían los males, la enfermedad, las penas, la muerte, pero en mayor medida existían los "milagros", algo que cualquiera con voluntad suficiente podía lograr, la naturaleza al servicio de los habitantes, paz, armonía, igualdad, amor, talentos con los que se lograron grandes avances de la comprensión de nuestro entorno; la bondad rebozaba en cada rincón del planeta dando lugar a una era de prosperidad que duro varias generaciones, pero fatídicamente la corrupción que acechaba nuestra existencia logró corromper nuestra esencia.

Guiados por la codicia un grupo de Ulciscors: personas de corazón corrupto, se unió con el objetivo de tomar el control de las ciudades, su voluntad se volvió oscura como la obsidiana y emplearon la habilidad para actos ruines llevando la desgracia a todo lugar por el que pasaban, las civilizaciones pacíficas no sabiendo emplear la magia para la guerra fueron fácilmente asediadas y oprimidas, los Ulciscors iniciaron con una dictadura que creyeron duraría eternamente… la guerra empezó cuando la voluntad por defender lo que amaban lleno los corazones de las personas permitiendo el contraataque.

La guerra de voluntades entre el mal, liderados por Castiel y el bien, liderados por Sandy llego a su fin cuando Novissimus, la llamarada del fin, se dejó sentir en todo los territorios, ningún lugar pudo escapar, el inmenso rompiente de energía extrajo la magia de todo ser corrompido, de cada humano incapaz de hallar la paz en su interior, de todos cuantos anhelaban el dominio y el control de sus hermanos despojando así de su gloria a la humanidad…

Extinto el poder casi por completo la desesperación fue inminente, aquellas cosas que tan fácilmente solían conseguir con solo desearlo empezaron a requerir trabajo y sacrificio, los milagros se volvieron escasos y la desesperanza tiñó las almas de los mortales, de entre ellos solo unos pocos: los corazones nobles conservaron la magia como un recordatorio del bien que esta podía ofrecer, esperanzados los ciudadanos nombraros como sus reyes a todos los que conservaban la habilidad pensando que los monarcas restaurarían la paz y la armonía pero el peso de aquel deber en los hombros de una solo persona se tornó en una tarea demasiado complicada para llevar a cabo, las demandas de miles de personas que esperaban por un milagro que ellos mismos ya no podían realizar.

Los monarcas no lograron satisfacer las múltiples necesidades de su pueblo, que en crisis y aferrados como se encontraban a los recuerdos de una gloria arcaica se dejaron influenciar por los rumores de Meliora, los cuchillos gemelos creados de la oscuridad de la batalla, el residuo malvado de la guerra de voluntades, amotinándose de los reinos capturaron a los Decorus.

Solo la ruina le podía esperar a los nobles, perseguidos por su inmenso poder, capturados y presos, temerosos de que algún día Meliora cayera en manos equivocadas y causara el fin total de la magia tomaron su decisión. Los reinos más poderos acorralados e incapaces de contrarrestar a la multitud enemiga optaron por salvar a sus descendientes, mandaron a personas de confianza, dispuestos a entregar sus vidas por la misión encomendada, de entre ellos sirvientes de los dos reinos más fuertes Kai responsable del cuidado de Elsa la princesa de las tierras nórdicas; y Gerda responsable de Anna la princesa heredera del reino Caelestia; dos pequeñas muy diferentes, pero con un destino en común… uno más grande de lo alguna de ella podría imaginar.

* * *

**hola, he regresado con una nueva historia, ****¿que tal? ¿les gustó?... es un poco corto pero solo es un prologo, el próximo capitulo que suba sera mas largo lo prometo.**

**que mas... a si: feliz día del amor y la amistad a todos los que leen mis historias (algo atrasado) **

**sus comentarios, opiniones, criticas, amenazas, aplausos... etc, son bien recibidos.**

**gracias por leer.**


End file.
